The present invention is related to optical displays. In particular, the present invention relates to pre-stacked optical films for assembly into an optical display.
Optical displays, such as backlit liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are used in a wide variety of applications including mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic games, laptop computers, monitors, and television screens. Optical films are stacked within an optical display in order to enhance brightness and improve display performance without sacrificing battery life.
Optical films used in displays can be provided as individual films to display manufacturers.
WO 2005/024473 describes a stack of two or more optical films held together before insertion into a display. The optical films can be adhered together using adhesive positioned outside the viewing area of the films. In some embodiments, the adhesive is provided at one or more tabs provided at the periphery of the film stack.